Castígame
by Bella-Bere
Summary: Edward y Bella llevan seis años de casados; su vida se ha vuelto monotona, y Bella se da cuenta que depende de ella para reavivar la flama de su matrimonio. "Castigame Edward, me he portado mal"


**Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia pertenece a mi loca cabeza.**

***CASTIGAME*  
**

_Castígame _  
_se que me he portado mal _  
_diviértete _  
_se que gozas y me gusta_

La lluvia repiqueteaba fuertemente sobre la ventana, me gustaba cuando llovía pero no me gustaba cuando me encontraba sola como ahora; Edward había llamado hace rato diciéndome que la junta de las tres se extendería más de la cuenta y que no lo esperara para cenar.

No hace falta decir que la cena aun seguía en el horno, las velas apagadas sobre la mesa del comedor y la botella de champagne aun cerrada con los hielos derritiéndose. Hoy cumplíamos 6 años de casados, y él lo había olvidado; no era que se lo reclamara, después de todo yo lo había recordado apenas unas horas antes, eso me entristeció. ¿Cómo era posible que ninguno se hubiera acordado?, no se supone que en nuestras vidas ¿esa es una de las fechas más importantes?

No teníamos hijos, hace años habíamos decidido que aun queríamos ser solo él y yo en nuestra relación, y lo éramos, él era lo que yo mas amaba en mi vida, y estaba segura que para él era igual. ¿Pero entonces que era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué nos comportábamos de esta manera? ¿Por qué habíamos dejado que nuestra prioridad fuera el trabajo, las actividades sociales y las apariencias frente a la gente?

Aun recordaba nuestra época de novios en la universidad, cuando no podíamos dejar de besarnos todo el tiempo, cuando aprovechábamos cada camino a casa para manosearnos en el auto de Edward, cuando las reuniones entre nuestros padres eran la mejor excusa para ocultarnos dentro de alguna habitación y hacer el amor hasta el cansancio. Ni siquiera lograba recordar las muchas veces en que estuvieron a punto de descubrirnos por hacer cosas indebidas en lugares indebidos.

Edward y yo siempre hemos tenido esa atracción sexual por el otro, yo no podía ver que él se quitara la playera durante el entrenamiento sin lanzarme a besarlo sin importar que dijeran los demás, y el no podía siquiera ver que un chico me coqueteara porque me alejaba inmediatamente de ahí para llevarme a cualquier sitio para hacerme olvidar a gemidos cualquier otro rostro que pudiera haber pasado por mi mente en lugar de él.

Sonreí al recordar esa época, definitivamente éramos muy impulsivos y aunque muchos de nuestros amigos y familiares pensaron que no duraríamos por lo mismo, se sorprendieron cuando a pesar de nuestra locura, de nuestros celos y del sexo, les demostramos que nos amábamos y que lo nuestro era algo real; terminamos madurando obviamente, salimos de la universidad y trabajamos dos años antes de decidir casarnos y desde ese entonces para acá seguíamos madurando, porque aunque no quisiéramos hijos todavía, sí que pensábamos tenerlos.

Claro que aun teníamos sexo, no cinco o seis veces al día como antes pero si regularmente, nos seguíamos deseando igual, pero ahora ya teníamos responsabilidades que cumplir y había llegado al punto en que habíamos priorizado esas responsabilidades a nuestra relación.

Suspire, nuevamente pensando en si esto era realmente de lo que se trataba un matrimonio. Escuche como la puerta fue abierta suavemente y vi como una maraña de pelo cobrizo salpicaba agua por todas partes mientras entraba.

- ¿Bella?, ¿cariño, estas aquí? – escuche la dulce voz de mi esposo

- Estoy en la sala amor – le conteste aclarando mi garganta

- ¿Por qué tienes todas las luces apagadas? – llego a mí y me dio un suave beso en los labios - ¿estabas durmiendo?

- No, tan solo estaba viendo la lluvia caer – le conteste con una sonrisa mientras me dirigía a prender las lámparas.

- ¿ya comiste cielo? – en su rostro había culpa – lo siento amor, no quería que la junta se extendiera, pero Marco apenas nos dijo hoy en la tarde que se va a ir a Europa un mes, y que necesitábamos acabar los tramites hoy mismo

- No te preocupes mi cielo – le sonreí – y de hecho te estoy esperando para comer

- No debías de hacerlo Bella – me miro serio – no quiero que te malpases – sonrío nuevamente mientras me besaba – pero muchas gracias por esperarme

Debí de haber quitado las velas y la botella de champagne; pero se me había pasado el tiempo, así que cuando Edward prendió la lámpara del comedor se quedo estático y abrió los ojos como platos

- Oh, lo jodí ¿cierto? – se volteo a mí con cara apenada – hoy es nuestro aniversario, ¡demonios!, lo recordé la semana pasada e iba a hacer una reservación en "El Imperial" pero después hubo el problema en las oficinas del sureste y lo olvide completamente.

- No te preocupes amor – camine rápidamente hacía el, lo último que quería era que se sintiera mal – de hecho yo lo recordé hoy por la tarde y aproveche que Eleazar cancelo la junta de la tarde para venir y preparar algo rápido

- Lo siento tanto cariño – me abrazo fuertemente – soy el peor de los esposos, te juro que te recompensare por esto

- No tienes que recompensarme nada mi amor, solo amarme siempre como yo te amo

- Nunca lo dudes Bella – me miro a los ojos antes de besarme – tu eres y siempre serás lo que más ame y lo más importante para mí. Siempre.

Tuvimos una velada agradable, bromeamos y nos besábamos de vez en cuando; coqueteamos como antes; pero lamentablemente las actividades del día de hoy de ambos ya nos habían agotado completamente así que cuando llegamos a la cama no pasaron ni dos minutos en que ambos ya estábamos dormidos totalmente.

Me despertó un trueno que retumbo por toda la casa, abrace a Edward por instinto, y él me rodeo con sus brazos inmediatamente, mientras me besaba el tope de mi cabeza, me quede quieta entre sus brazos, pensando cuanto amaba a este hombre, amaba su forma de ser, amaba su espíritu, amaba su inteligencia, amaba su cuerpo, lo amaba a él. Un relámpago inundo la habitación de luz por unos momentos y yo voltee mi rostro hacia mi esposo, sus deliciosos labios estaban entreabiertos, sus ojos cerrados cubiertos por unas hermosas pestañas negras, se volvía tan joven cuando dormía, nada que ver con el empresario que era por la mañana cuya mirada de decisión jamás lo abandonaba, en ese momento entre mis brazos y durmiendo parecía tan sereno, tan frágil, incluso algo infantil.

Volví a pensar nuevamente en lo de esta tarde, amaba a Edward sobre todas las cosas, y estaba segura que siempre sería así, pero había algo en que estaba equivocada, nuestra relación no estaba madurando al contrario, habíamos dejado de ser una prioridad, nuestra relación había dejado de ser la prioridad, y dependía de nosotros mismos para cambiarla. Dependía en este momento de mí para iniciar el cambio.

Por la mañana Edward se despidió de mí con un suave beso en los labios y con una pequeña nalgada en el trasero cuando me vio con unas bragas nuevas; coqueteamos nuevamente pero sin intensiones de llevarlo a más, él tenía junta con los accionistas esa mañana y debía de llegar temprano a preparar los detalles finales. Prometió nuevamente que me recompensaría por nuestro aniversario y se marcho. Poco después también yo salí rumbo a la oficina apurada y deseando que no hubiera demasiado tráfico, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro por mis planes para el día de hoy, y sabiendo que de funcionar, mi matrimonio volvería a ser mío y de Edward nuevamente.

Inmediatamente que llegue a la oficina fui recibida por mi secretaria, saludándola alegremente algo que hasta ella le sorprendió, me miro curiosa pero no dijo nada.

- Irina podrías venir un momento – le hable por el intercomunicador, después de mandar unos e-mails pendientes, mi único trabajo realmente importante para ese día.

- ¿Se le ofrece algo? – contesto al momento de pasar a la oficina

- Necesito que canceles el resto de mis actividades para hoy – le dije con una sonrisa

- ¿perdón?

- Si, por favor cancela la reunión con Cayo a las 12, cancela la visita a la fábrica textil, cancela la comida con Emily de las 2.

- Está bien señora… uhm debo decir un motivo en especial

- No, solo di que me disculpen pero que surgió un imprevisto personal – la mire – ah, y también debo pedirte un gran favor

- Sí señora

- Si llama mi marido, dile que salí todo el día y que no te dije a donde iría

- Uhm… y ¿adónde irá? – Irina estaba realmente confundida

- No te lo diré – contesto riendo Bella – solo dile eso a mi marido por favor

- Está bien señora – dio la vuelta para irse, pero se arrepintió girando su cabeza rápidamente – puedo preguntarle ¿está bien?

- Claro que estoy bien Irina, ¿por qué lo dices?

- Bueno usted nunca le ha negado una llamada a su esposo, y siempre le avisa si no a él, a su secretaria donde la puede localizar; no entiendo el porqué esta vez no le avisará, no conozco mucho a su esposo, pero creo que cualquiera se volvería un poco loco si le hicieran eso

- Tal vez lo quiero un poco loco Irina – le contesto sonriendo, mientras Irina pensaba que por fin su jefa también se había vuelto loca.

Bella sabía que Edward siempre la llamaba unos minutos durante la hora del almuerzo, y si acaso ella estaba ocupada solo se la pasaba mandándole mensajes cariñosos.

Cuando salió de la oficina se dirigió inmediatamente al centro comercial, probablemente pasaría todo el día ahí; estaban lavándole el cabello en el salón de belleza cuando escucho el timbre de su celular, con la melodía que tenia para Edward. Sonrío mientras veía su celular, no colgó porque Edward sospecharía inmediatamente, lo dejo sonar hasta que la canción paro, tomo su celular y lo puso en vibrador, conocía muy bien a Edward como para saber que marcaría por lo menos unas tres veces más antes de llamarle a su secretaría. Y no se equivoco, a los 5 minutos volvió a marcarle, y nuevamente a los pocos minutos otra vez, tardo menos de un minuto en llamar la última vez.

Muy bien ahora si comenzaría todo, no quería hacer enojar a su esposo, solo que no había podido evitar recordar cuanto le gustaba ver a Edward celoso, algunas de sus peleas en su época de universidad se debían a los celos de Edward y de ella también, y alguno que otro malentendido; la mayoría de las veces acababan arreglando sus diferencias hablando, pero solo había unas cuantas ocasiones en donde el sexo rudo era la mejor solución para terminar las discusiones.

Almorzó algo ligero en el restaurante vegetariano, había pasado al menos una hora desde que Edward le había llamado, Bella se imagino a su pobre secretaria enfrentándose a las preguntas de su marido, si hacía esto bien le daría un aumento.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar nuevamente, y ella lo dejo; poco después recibió un mensaje _"Bella, amor te he estado tratando de localizar ¿Dónde estás?, ¿estás bien? Por favor contéstame cariño, te amo"_ Su corazón se estrujo momentáneamente, no quería hacer enojar a Edward y mucho menos quería preocuparlo, pero debía de seguir con su plan así que contesto _"estoy bien, no te preocupes, nos vemos en la tarde"_, su celular volvió a sonar para una llamada y ella no contesto, inmediatamente recibió otro mensaje _"¿estás segura que estas bien?, por favor contesta mi llamada. Y te amo demasiado, enserio no lo olvides; y aunque tú no me digas que me amas, yo sé que lo haces"_. Bella sonrió, su esposo era un exagerado, decidió que debía de empezarlo a encelar, así que ese mensaje ya no lo contesto, ni las llamadas que le continuaron.

Aproximadamente como a las 2 de la tarde se metió al cine a ver una película, así que apago su celular hasta que la película termino dos horas más tarde. Prendió su celular mientras se dirigía a su tienda de lencería favorita; Edward se llevaría una sorpresa esa noche, aunque en ese momento la sorprendida era ella; tenía más de veinte mensajes en su celular, Edward pidiéndole que le llamara, Edward bromeando acerca de que se enojaría si no le contestaba, Edward en verdad enojándose porque no le contestaba, Edward preocupándose por su paradero, y Edward insistiéndole en que si ella no se comunicaba con él, iría directo a la policía.

Bella se asusto, esto se estaba saliendo de control, su marido era un completo paranoico, decidió que le marcaría solo para evitar que cometiera una locura, mientras estaba marcando su número un guardia de seguridad la detuvo debido a que se le habían caído las llaves de su auto.

- Disculpe señora – el guardia llego hacia ella mientras volteaba – se le cayó esto

- Oh muchas gracias – le contesto cálidamente Bella, escucho como el teléfono daba el primer timbrazo y Edward contestaba rápidamente

- "_Bella, ¿Dónde estás?, ¿Por qué no contestas?_

- De nada es un placer servirle – le contesto mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Bella se quedo sorprendida por la actitud del vigilante, hasta que volvió a escuchar la voz de Edward

_ ¡Carajo Bella contéstame!_ – la voz de Edward se escuchaba molesta por el teléfono pero más que molesta preocupada - ¿con quién estás?

- Tranquilizate Edward – le contesto tranquilamente – ya te había dicho que estoy bien

_- ¿con quién estas Bella?, escuche la voz de un hombre_

- Estoy en una cafetería de la ciudad Edward, y estoy con Jacob; ¿lo recuerdas? Me lo encontré hoy por la mañana y decidimos ir a comer juntos

_- ¿Jacob?_ – la voz de Edward salió en un gruñido

- Sí, ¡mi mejor amigo de la preparatoria!

_- ¿con el has estado toda la mañana?_ – ahora si la voz de Edward se encontraba muy pero muy encabronada

- Si Edward, ¿te imaginas? ¡Teníamos tanto de que hablar!, ¡no nos hemos visto en años!

_- Y era tan importante su plática ¿que tuviste que apagar tu celular?_

- Oh, no me había dado cuenta que lo había apagado, lo siento

Bella sonrió, había pensado en Jacob en ese instante, pero había dado en el clavo, Edward odiaba a Jacob, siempre había sido así, cada vez que se encontraban en la universidad siempre acababan discutiendo y resaltando los errores y defectos del otro.

_- No entiendo porque no contestabas mis mensajes Bella_ – conocía muy bien a su marido y podía estar segura que se estaba pellizcando el puente de su nariz _– bueno da igual, hablaremos de esto al rato_

- Eso te quería decir Edward, llegare un poco tarde; Jacob me invito a ver sus oficinas del centro

_- ¡¿Qué?!_ – Edward casi grito

- Si, dice que está pensando en contratar a la empresa para la remodelación de sus nuevas oficinas y voy a ir con él a verlas

_- Puedes ir otro día Isabella_ – ahí estaba, eso era todo, ese era el límite de su esposo – _la verdad no entiendo para que tienes que estar tanto tiempo con ese idiota. No puedo creer que ni siquiera me hayas contestado mis llamadas, ¿sabes acaso lo preocupado que estaba por ti? ¡carajo! Mientras tú paseando con ese perro._

- Edward tranquilízate, llegare por la tarde ¿está bien?

_- Llega a la hora que se te dé la gana_ – Después de eso escucho el silencio de la otra línea, Edward le había colgado, en verdad debía de estar muy enojado como para hacerle eso.

Ojala su plan funcionara porque si no habrían ganado una buena discusión por nada.

Salió de la tienda unas cuantas horas después, el tiempo se le había ido rapidísimo, llevaba sus manos cargadas de bolsas, solo había entrado a comprar un conjunto, pero había tantos modelos y tan bonitos que se tuvo que llevar casi media tienda.

Ya pasaban de las siete de la noche, estaba segura que llegando a su casa se encontraría a su marido convertido en el monstruo verde Hulk.

Y así fue.

Edward estaba que no cabía de coraje, Bella entro sonriente por la puerta; pero él ni siquiera le hablo, se encontraba mirando un programa de cocina en la televisión.

- Ya llegue Edward – su voz salió tranquila

- ¿Qué? ¿Tu amiguito te dejo venir antes? – la voz de Edward era gruesa y seca

- Yo te dije que vendría antes – Bella trato de aparentar molestia – pensé que eso era lo que querías

- Ah, entonces ¿ahora si te vas a poner hacer lo que quiero? – se volteo hacía ella y miro las bolsas de compras de sus manos – hasta te acompaño de compras ¿no?

- Fui sola a comprar esto Edward – Bella lo miro – no sé porque estas tan enojado

- ¿no sabes? – Edward camino hacía ella – pues tal vez quieras comprobar tu maldito celular Isabella, ¡donde están todas mis jodidas llamadas!

- No tengo ganas de discutir esto – se dio la vuelta caminando hacía su habitación, era hora de cambiarse – iré a descansar

- ¡Seguramente tu amigo te dejo realmente agotada! – Edward iba siguiéndola

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso Edward? No podemos hablar así – ella no detuvo su andar, no estaba contenta con lo que él le reclamaba, pero tuvo que admitir que hoy si se había pasado de la raya

- ¡Claro que vamos a hablar Isabella! – ella entro al sanitario de su habitación cerrándole la puerta en su cara a su esposo – no puedo creer que no tengas ni una ligera idea de lo preocupado que me tenias en la mañana, cancele la junta de las dos con tal de regresar pronto a casa, esperando encontrarte aquí, cuando tú estabas divirtiéndote a lado de ese idiota

- ¡No le digas idiota a Jacob! – Bella le contesto en un grito

- Yo le digo como quiero, y ¡es un idiota! – guardo silenció un segundo – pero más idiota soy yo por estar preocupándome por alguien que no se digna ni hablarme de frente.

A Bella se le arrugo su corazón al escuchar a Edward, comenzó a escuchar los pasos de Edward alejándose de la puerta, apenas y se vio al espejo un segundo, se alboroto levemente su cabello y abrió la puerta, Edward ya casi salía de la habitación.

- Tal vez deberías castigarme por eso – Bella trato de hacer sonar su voz lo más sensual posible, pero dado que se había cambiado a velocidad sobrehumana, no sonó exactamente como hubiera deseado

- ¿Qué…? – a Edward se le quedo atorado las palabras en su garganta al momento en que volteo a verla

Ella sonrío ligeramente, había dado en el clavo, el conjunto que llevaba esa noche era perfecto, era un conjunto morado, un camisón transparente el brasier decorado con flores de encaje en la parte de enfrente tenia un lindo moño de listón, la tanga era algo simple solo cubría lo necesario y en la parte de atrás tenía una mariposa que completaba el conjunto. La mirada de Edward era de lujuria y deseo puros, Bella inmediatamente sintió un escalofrío recorrerla; le encantaba cuando Edward podía hacerla humedecer tan solo con una mirada.

_Te quiero igual _  
_y no sé ni como aguantar _  
_ni controlar _  
_mis deseos de morderte en donde no te puedes mirar _  
_mientras busco distracción _  
_en el radio o en tu conversación _  
_o en una estúpida canción_

- Deberías castigarme Edward – se mordió ligeramente el labio – sé que me he portado mal

- Bella… - su voz salió seca, parpadeo un segundo aclarando sus ideas, sabiendo que había una presión incontrolable en sus pantalones - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- ¿No te gusta lo que ves Edward? – una voz un poco infantil salió de ella, mientras el recorría su cuerpo sin pudor alguno

- ¿estás loca? – Edward no podía dejar de verla – ¡claro que sí!, pero necesitamos hablar Bella

- No quiero hablar Edward – Bella se acerco lentamente hacía él – quiero que me castigues por haberme salido antes del trabajo, por no haberte contestado las llamadas, por haber apagado el celular, por haber llegado tarde a casa, y sobre todo por haberte mentido acerca de ver a Jacob

- ¿Me mentiste? – Los ojos de Edward se abrieron, mientras inconscientemente rodeaba las caderas de ella con sus manos

- Sí Edward – ella se alzo sobre sus pies descalzos y se acerco a su oído - ¿Qué harás al respecto?

Edward soltó un gruñido profundo mientras su boca se abalanzo sobre la de ella en un segundo, su lengua la penetro tan fuerte que a ella apenas y le dio tiempo de sostenerse de sus brazos para no caer al suelo. Edward la soltó solo un segundo para mirarle con llamas verdes en sus ojos, mientras su voz salió clara y fuerte.

- Castigarte.

Volvió a besarla nuevamente, ahora tomando su trasero entre sus manos y después de masajearlo salvajemente la elevo en el aire mientras le daba la vuelta y la chocaba con la puerta de su habitación. A Bella se le salió un quejido pero Edward no le puso atención; coloco las piernas de ella a su alrededor mientras acercaba su cuerpo y frotaba su dureza que aun se encontraba dentro de sus pantalones contra ella, a pesar de las ropas ambos sintieron la humedad del otro traspasarlos; los dos gimieron ante la dulce sensación.

- Edward… por favor – Bella trato de moverse contra él, tratando de llegar a sus pantalones – te necesito

- Cállate – la voz de él salió en un gruñido – no tienes derecho de hablar, puedes gemir y gritar mi nombre pero nada más. ¿entendiste? – Bella solo pudo asentir mientras sentía como desbordaba aun mas humedad si eso fuera posible - este será tu castigo.

_Y me entretengo con tus ojos cristalinos  
como gotas de champagne  
y sin embargo no dejo de pensar  
en lo suave de tus labios cuando sueles besar  
y el sabor de tu saliva cuando empiezas a amar_

De pronto Bella sintió como Edward la bajaba al suelo, dándole una mirada llena de lujuria, antes de arrancar sus bragas de un solo jalón, para después bajarse los pantalones y los bóxers al mismo tiempo, lanzándolos a cualquier parte de la habitación. Se acerco nuevamente a ella, compartiéndole un beso más suave y profundo, mientras sus manos recorrían sus nalgas y sus piernas, la alzo suavemente e hizo que nuevamente lo rodeara con sus piernas, el beso continuaba suave, sus manos presionando sus piernas acercándose peligrosamente hacía su centro, al momento en que la rozo levemente un gemido salido de ambos, Bella trato de pegarse aun mas a él, mientras que él se separo de sus labios y acerco su boca a su oído.

- Estas tan dulcemente mojada, ¿es por mí? – Bella no soportaba cuando Edward le hablaba así, ella no aguantaría mucho antes de comenzar a rogarle que la penetrara, así que hizo lo único que podía, gimió y movió su cabeza rápidamente - ¿quieres que te folle?

- Sí... mmm… sí Edward… por favor – la cabeza de Bella se fue hacia atrás cuando Edward la penetro con dos de sus dedos, mientras su pulgar se movía suavemente sobre su clítoris

- Y dime, ¿qué te da el derecho? – Edward retiro su mano, mientras ella abría sus ojos – hoy me mentiste, me ignoraste, me hiciste saber que soy desechable en tu vida

- No Edward… no – Bella apenas y podía hablar – yo te amo… quería que esto… fuera una… sorpresa

- ¿sorpresa? – Edward la beso desde su mandíbula hasta su cuello, en donde la mordió al mismo tiempo que la volvía a penetrar con sus dedos – creo que ahora la sorpresa te la daré yo

Bella comenzó a sentir una ola de sensaciones en su vientre, sus músculos comenzando a contraerse involuntariamente, empezó a hiperventilar mientras sus manos se movían avariciosas por la espalda de él, estaba a un segundo de ese orgasmo tan preciado cuando Edward retiro sus manos y ni siquiera dándole tiempo a ella de reclamarle ese abandono, la penetro de una sola estocada, colocándose hasta el fondo de su cavidad, ella solo pudo gritar su nombre antes de que comenzara a moverse salvajemente sobre ella; Bella no pudo retrasar un segundo más su orgasmo, este la atrapo tan fuerte que sintió dolor en sus uñas al momento de clavárselas en la espalda a Edward, y si no fuera porque él aún la sostenía de su trasero ella hubiera caído al suelo.

Edward se retiro de ella empapado de sus jugos, aun con su miembro erguido y duro, la beso salvajemente otra vez, mientras la guiaba hacia su cama, cuando llego le dio la vuelta y retirando su cabello de su espalda, comenzó una serie de besos desde el lóbulo de su oreja bajando hacia su cuello, hacía su omoplato, y continuando con la línea de su columna, mientras sus manos retiraban poco a poco lo que le restaba del camisón, se coloco detrás de ella con sus manos masajeando suavemente sus senos, pellizcando por momentos sus pezones; Bella solo podía gemir y susurrar el nombre de su esposo.

- Eres una chica mala Isabella – la voz de Edward se escuchaba distorsionada por el deseo – y solo por eso te castigare, solo por eso voy hacer que este lindo culito tuyo quede tan rojo y caliente como esta mi polla en estos momentos.

_Castígame  
se que me he portado mal  
diviértete  
se que gozas y me gusta_

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de contestar, ya que Edward la coloco de un movimiento a cuatro patas sobre la cama, mientras que él se colocaba sobre sus rodillas, su mano izquierda la acaricio dulcemente su trasero que se mostraba en todo su esplendor ante él, subió por su espalda hasta llegar a su cabello y tomándolo todo entre su mano jalo con un poco mas de fuerza de la necesaria haciendo que la cabeza de ella girara hacía él. La volvió a penetrar pero ahora suavemente, mientras jalaba un poco mas su cabello haciendo que Bella solo pudiera flexionar su espalda hacía abajo en un gemido largo y profundo, se retiro lentamente de ella y volvió a hundirse nuevamente comenzando un delicioso vaivén, mirando maravillado como su miembro se perdía entre los suaves pliegues de ella.

De repente Bella solo pudo abrir su boca sin emitir sonido alguno cuando una fuerte mano dio contra su trasero en un azote.

- ¿esto era lo que querías no? – otro azote - ¿querías que te castigara? – azote – querías que me hundiera en ti, ¿mientras te azotaba fuerte no?

- Edward… ahh… por favor… ahh… Edward…

- ¿Qué quieres… Isabella? – le contesto en un gruñido mientras su mano continuaba azotando ambas nalgas, la jalo del cabello que aun sostenía su otra mano – ¿dime qué quieres?

- Más… más… más rápido… por favor

- ¿te gusta verdad? – Edward le dio un azote fuerte que dejo marcada su mano sobre su piel – siempre he sabido que te gusta el sexo rudo Bella, pero no sabía cuánto – volvió a azotarla mientras se movía más rápido - ¡contéstame! ¿te gusta verdad?

- ¡sí!, ¡sí Edward! ¡me encanta!... ¡follame por favor!

Edward contesto con un gruñido mientras le soltaba su cabello y con ambas manos le sostenía de cada lado de la cadera, presionando fuertemente mientras se movía cada vez más rápido sobre ella, tratando de llegar lo más profundo que fuera posible, haciendo que ella no dejara de gemir.

Bella pronto comenzó a transitar por otro orgasmo, gritando a todo pulmón el nombre de Edward mientras su paredes presionaban el miembro de él, tan dulce y dolorosamente que solo basto un par de estocadas mas para que el comenzara a derramar su caliente semen dentro de ella, en fuertes pulsaciones que se combinaban con las de ella. Edward aun continuo moviéndose dentro de ella un poco más, sintiendo como cada vez que lo hacía ella se contraía un poco nuevamente.

A Bella le hacía falta el aire, no lograba hilar una palabra coherente, y cuando Edward finalmente se retiro de ella, no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejarse caer sobre la cama, Edward la siguió un segundo después.

_Castígame  
me he portado mal  
diviértete  
gozas y me gusta_

- Edward… esto… esto fue… - Bella se encontraba boca abajo con sus brazos colgando a cada lado, mientras miraba a Edward que se encontraba bañado en sudor – ahh… wow…

- Lo sé… - le contesto Edward mientras inspiraba fuertemente – wow…

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaban, Edward miraba al techo tratando de comprender todo lo que le había dicho su esposa antes de tener ese maravilloso sexo rudo.

- ¿me mentiste Bella? – le pregunto en un susurro, ella levanto su cabeza mientras lo miraba

- Lo siento mi amor – Bella se recargo en el pecho de él – solo quería encelarte un poco…

- ¿Un poco? – sonrío levemente – me conoces, sabes que soy celoso y aun mas con ese amiguito tuyo que aprovecha cada vez que puede para verte tu trasero

- No es cierto – Bella beso su pecho – creo que debí de haber inventado otra cosa, pero es que no supe que decir cuando vi todas tus llamadas

- Estaba muy preocupado – Edward la miro – no vuelvas hacerme eso Bella, el no saber de ti me enloquece, pensar que te había pasado cualquier cosa… no te niego que me alegra haber pasado esto contigo, ¡carajo, me encanta hacer esto contigo!, pero aun así, realmente me preocupe hace rato

- Lo siento, lo siento amor, jamás te volveré a asustar de esta manera

- Pero aun así… no entiendo ¿por qué lo hiciste?

- Has pensado, que nuestro matrimonio está como en un "bache" – Edward alzo la mirada hacia ella, negando rápidamente – no es nada malo amor… solo que he pensado que estamos dejando de lado nuestra relación por el trabajo

- Yo te amo Bella – le dijo mientras le sostenía su rostro entre sus manos

- Tanto como yo a ti – le sonrío – pero debes de admitirlo, en estos seis años ¿cuantos días nos lo hemos dedicado solo a nosotros como cuando estábamos en la universidad?

Pocos – Edward sonrío apesumbrado – tienes razón, en la universidad jamás hubiera olvidado una fecha tan importante como la de ayer por una reunión. Lo lamento tanto mi vida

- No tienes que disculparte cariño, ha sido culpa de los dos, pero no quiero que nuestro matrimonio se vuelva seco, que aunque nos amemos no podamos ser nosotros mismos otra vez

- ¿Por eso ideaste esto?

- Sip – le dio un corto beso - ¿te acuerdas de nuestra forma de reconciliación cuando peleábamos en la universidad por cualquier estupidez?

- Muy buenas reconciliaciones, y excelente reconciliación la de hace un momento

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo; creo que debemos de recordar nuevamente todas las maravillosas cosas que hay en nuestra relación

- Y yo que te iba a sorprender con otra luna de miel – Edward rio – definitivamente tu sorpresa me gusto mas

- ¿luna de miel? - por la cara de Bella se extendía una sonrisa

- Te dije que te recompensaría por olvidar nuestro aniversario… creo que es hora que tomemos un descanso de todo y de todos; y que solo tú y yo existamos en el mundo

- ¡Edward eso es maravilloso!, ¿Cuándo nos vamos? – Por fin esto era lo que esperaba Bella, tiempo a lado de su marido, para poder tenerlo solo para ella, sin importarle nada mas, aunque solo fuera por un par de semanas

- Pues he pensado que si nos vamos para fin de mes, podemos dejar en orden nuestro trabajo un tiempo ¿te gusta la idea?

- ¡Me encanta Edward! – Bella se coloco a horcadas sobre él, sonriéndole feliz

- Te amo Bella – Edward se estiro hasta que le dio un beso largo y profundo

- Y yo te amo tanto mi amor – Bella gimió, cuando sintió la dureza de él acariciar sus pliegues – y ahora te agradece ese lindo detalle – le dijo mientras se deslizaba lentamente sobre el miembro de él.

Esa noche solo los gemidos hicieron su aparición, ambos sabían que debían de trabajar mucho para que su matrimonio fuera fuerte y duradero, aunque si la forma de trabajar significaba que debían de pasar mucho tiempo uno sobre otro, ellos realmente no podían hallarle ninguna falla a ese plan.

**¿*FIN*?**

**hola!**

**pues aquí estoy con una nueva historia, un poco mas hot de lo normal de mis historias... debo decir que me gusto mucho el resultado. La verdad esta historia siempre estuvo pensanda para un one shot, pero conforme la fui escribiendo me di cuenta que la historia da para mas capitulos.. ¿que les parece la idea?, dejare mi decisión a la orden de sus reviews!**

**la historia esta inspirada en la canción de "CASTIGAME" de PLASTILINA MOSH, la verdad ni para decir que la canción no es perfecta! el link del vídeo esta en mi perfil!**

**quiero agradecer mucho a los k lleguen hasta aquí abajo, y aun mas a los que se tomen un minuto para dejarme un review!**

**cuídense mucho!**

**saludos y besos vampiricos a todos!**

_**Bella-Bere**_


End file.
